Troubled Hearts
by brionybee
Summary: Charlie is new in town. Her father’s the new assistant coach. On the outside life seems perfect, but in reality it’s far from it. She fights her inner demons every day. Will she learn to trust someone who knows all about inner demons? TIMxOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to, I do not own Friday Night Lights or any of it's characters. I only own my OC's.

**Full summary:**

**Charlie is new in town. Her father's the new assistant coach. On the outside life seems perfect, but in reality it's far from it. She fights her inner demons every day. Will she learn to trust a kindred spirit? Someone know knows all about inner demons? **

**Rating:**

**Begins as K. MA in later chapters.**

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction. I would love reviews. Let me know what I'm doing wrong… or right! Thanks! xo

** CHAPTER 1

Charlie was early to her first class at Dillon High. She liked to be early. She hated walking in on her first day, to a room full of people, having them stare at her, the teacher announces the new girl, blah, blah, blah. She had already introduced herself to her teacher, and explained her dislike for the new-girl-introduction. He teacher was very understanding, and promised to make it as painless as possible. They'd get along just fine. Just as she took her seat in the second last row, students began to file into the room.

She busied herself with getting her books and pen from her bag, but she could feel their eyes on her. She simply looked up, and gave a small smile to those whose eyes she caught. She could do this. She's an expert at this by now. She looked at the newest arrival and found a familiar face. Julie Taylor. She had met her the night before at a welcome dinner for her father. The Taylors had invited the new assistant coach and his daughter to dinner. She had taken to them on sight. Very warm, and personable, she and Julie had hit it off over their love of books and Julie's interest in Charlie's passion for photography.

Julie looked up and broke into a wide smile. "Hey!" she beamed, dropping her bag onto the table next to Charlie. "I was hoping we'd have some classes together. Are you nervous? You shouldn't be nervous. Generally people here are nice. Did you find your way around the school ok? I really like your top!" Charlie laughed softly at the tirade and tucked her hair behind her ear. She was about to reply when the teacher stood up and shushed them.

"Good morning class. I hope you all had a wonderful weekend. Just quickly, I'd like to mention the new addition to our class. Charlie Pippen has joined us from Memphis, and I hope you make her all feel very welcome". As the teacher turned towards the blackboard, a sea of heads turned towards Charlie. She looked down at her notebook, then spared a glance at Julie, who pulled a face and stuck her tongue out. Charlie laughed softly again, and tuned in to today's lesson.

**Tim's POV**

He closed his locker with a slam, startling the kids at the neighbouring lockers. They stared at him for a second or two then quickly averted their eyes. Tim Riggins' anger is not something they wanted directed at them. He began to walk down the hall to class, nodding to his team mates along the way. "Heeeey Tim", chorused the rally girls. A quick nod was their only reply. It was enough for them, though, and their giggles made his inwardly cringe.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He was angry. He was trying to do better in school, and Billy was riding his ass for it at home. Trying to be all encouraging and supportive. It was driving him mad. The extra study was keeping him up at night, and his game was suffering. He was coping flak from the coaches, flak from his teachers, flak from Billy... he just wanted to drown his annoyance in a six-pack, but, oh no, he's given up drinking too! Maybe he'd go shooting tonight. Work off some of that anger.

He walked into his class just as the teacher was closing the door. As he was making his way to his usual seat in the back row, he noticed Julie Taylor talking to someone he didn't recognise. Had he met her before? Maybe when he was trashed? Nah...surely he would have remembered seeing her around. That hair and the nice frontage she had goin' on in that top.. Yeah, he would have remembered her. He took his seat behind Taylor, and had a good view of the new girl's profile. She had some nice lips. Full, inviting...damn, she was a looker. She'll be a hit with the male population at the school, for sure.

Their teacher turned around and began to introduce the new girl. Damn! She was the new assistant coach's daughter?? The old Riggins wouldn't have cared. He would have had her in the supply closet by the end of the day, but the new and improved Riggins knew that he didn't want to piss off the new coach. He needed the coaches on his side for college references. At that moment, she laughed at something Taylor said or did, the low husky sound making him narrow his eyes at her. Did she realise how sexy it was?! He just sighed, ran a hand through his hair and relaxed into his seat. This was not going to be easy.

"Ok class. Don't forget to do your homework, and tomorrow I'll outline the new, partnered assignment. Enjoy the rest of your day". The began to pack away their books and make their way to the door when the teacher called out "Charlie. Hang about and I'll give you the work you need to catch up on." Charlie made her way to the teacher while Julie leaned against a desk to wait for her.

As Charlie watched the teacher shuffle through various papers, she heard, "Hey Tim", and the low, gravely reply, "What's shakin' Taylor?" She looked up in time to see a glimpse of long hair and plaid, disappear out the door. 'Nice voice' she though to herself.

Her teacher handed her an envelope and took a couple of minutes to explain things to her. Once they were out in the hall again, Charlie let out a sigh. When Julie looked at her, she grinned. "This envelope is not small or light. And it's only my first lot of make-up work.. this is going to be hell!". Julie chucked and offered to help wherever she could.

"What's your next class? Maybe we have something else together.." Charlie wrestled her schedule from her bag and handed it to Julie. "Hmm.. you have biology next and a free period after that, while I have PE and Chem. We have lunch together though. Did you want to go to the library during your free to start your work, and I'll swing past and pick you up for lunch?"

"Sound like a plan, 99". The girls laughed and parted ways, Charlie's heart feeling a little lighter. She was beginning to like Dillon. Hopefully most people are as nice as Julie. Her next class passed without incident, and Charlie had her head buried in a mountain of work when Julie found her in the library. "Hey, you ready to eat?"

"Starving", came Charlie's reply, as she started packing away her books. "Do you mind if we stop off at my locker and off load these? My arms are killing me already!" Laughing, they made their way out of the library, to Charlie's locker. They linked arms and headed towards the cafeteria. "So, partnered assignments in English, huh? Any idea who I'll get stuck with?"

Julie's brow furrowed as she tried to work out the last names of the kids in their class. "Ok, you'll either get Gordy or Tim. Cross your fingers that you get Tim, 'cos Gordy has a sinus problem and always smells like Vicks and moth balls!" They broke into loud laughter, gaining the attention of those around them in the hall. The boys gawked with interest at the new girl, with the long red hair, bright green eyes and big smile. The two girls, oblivious to the stares around them, continued laughing as they pushed the doors open to the cafeteria. The grabbed their trays and joined the cue of lunch-goers.

They slowly made their was down the line, grabbing things here and there, when from behind Charlie she heard, "So you're the new assistant coach's daughter, huh?"

'Oh that voice', she though to herself 'Lord help me!' She turned and took in the plaid, the long hair and the green eyes. "If you believe the last name", she grinned and reached for an apple off the shelf.

He chuckled and held out his hand. "Tim Riggins..."

Nodding, "First string, Fullback", she stated while slipping her hand in his. His touch was warm and strong, and the hair on the back of her neck raised. When he regarded her with a questioning look, she grinned and explained that her dad likes to know all of the players on his team, so she helps him learn them.

He returned her grin and reached for a bottle of water. "Nice meeting you, Pippen", and with that he left them in the line.

When she turned back she saw Julie turn away with a smile. "What are you grinning at?"

"Me? Nothing!" came the indignant reply.

"Yeah right! Don't get any ideas in that pretty little head of yours, missy!" They laughed as they made their way to an empty table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"So, give me the scoop on the cliques here", Charlie said before taking a bite of her wrap. Julie took a sip of her soda before looking around.

"Ok, over there you have the cheerleaders, obviously. Normal people don't walk around in those clothes if they don't have to. They're perky! " Charlie laughed, take a drink. "Over there are the rally girls. They're kinda like football groupies. You know, they hang all over the players, do a lot of their school work for them, that kind of thing. They don't really get along with the cheerleaders. Over there are they football players. Generally they're ok, but some of them are annoying, immature little boys. Then there's the JV table. They're ok. They don't really bother anyone. Apart from that, there's aren't really any other cliques. Just people hangin' out..."

Charlie nodded, stealing glances at all the groups. Her eyes were drawn the to the football table. Someone had stuck lunchmeat to their face and was making zombie noises while half of them laughed so hard they almost choked on their food, and the other half rolled their eyes and continued eating (even though they secretly thought it was hilarious). Tim happened to look up at that second and caught her gaze. He gave her a smile before almost dropping his water after being slapped on the back from a teammate.

She grinned, and turned back to Julie, just as two guys sat down at their table. "Hey baby. How's your day been?", asked one, giving Julie a quick kiss. The other smiled at Charlie, who smiled back and took a bite from her apple.

Julie smiled, "Good. Guys this is Charlie Pippen. She just started here today". "Oh yeah", said the one next to Julie, "the new assistant coach's daughter". Charlie smiled back at him nodding. "Charlie, this is Matt Saracen, and…"

"Landry Clarke, math whiz, nice guy extraordinaire", he cut in, taking her hand and shaking it vigorously. Charlie laughed, saying that it was nice to meet them both. At that moment, they were joined by a tall blonde.

"Hey pretty people! Hey baby", she said giving Landry a kiss. She turned to Charlie with a big smile on her face. "Hey, I'm Tyra! You must be Charlie."

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Charlie replied a little dazed.

"Oh, I overheard some girl in the bathroom complaining that her boyfriend was checking out some hot new redhead in the halls! Your first day here and your already shakin' it up! I love it! " Charlie laughed, shaking her head. She liked Tyra.

They finished their lunch, said they goodbyes and started making their way to their classes. "Ok, Charlie, I don't have any classes with you until last period Psych. Are you getting a lift home with your dad?" Charlie nodded, grabbing the books she needed from her locker. "Ok, well I'll see you in Psych, then we can go over to the field, and wait for practice to get out."

"Sounds like a plan. See you later", Charlie called as they parted ways. The rest of the day passed quickly, and before long, she and Julie were making their way to the football field, laughing about something funny their psych teacher had said. Practice was still going, so they made their way over to the bleachers, unaware of several sets of eyes on them. Julie caught Matt watching them and gave a little wave. He just grinned and turned back to the huddle.

Charlie looked over at Julie, who was sporting a dopey grin and gave a small laugh. "So how long have you and QB1 been together?"

Julie looked over and smiled, "A couple of months". Charlie nodded, looking back at the field. "Normally I'm not interested in football players, but he was nice, and sweet, not arrogant or pretentious, like some of them can be. He's not your typical football player, y'know? I mean, sure he loves playing, but he also takes care of his grandma, who's really sick, he has to work to pay the rent on their house, and his dad's in the Army over in Iraq, so he has to handle everything on his own. He's different. He breaks the mould.." she finished with a smile, looking back at the subject of their discussion. Charlie grinned and gave her a bit of a nudge, and they dissolved into laughter again.

"Hello ladies", they heard from their right and they turned to see Landry walking up the bleachers to them.

"Hey Landry, what are you doin'? Julie smiled.

"I'm picking Matt up for work. He works at the Alamo Freeze", he told Charlie.

She looked up in confusion. "The Alamo Freeze? What's that?"

"Oh it's just a restaurant that everyone hangs out at" Julie replied as the whistle blew, indicating the end of practice.

"What do you mean 'just a restaurant'"? Landry cut in as they were making their way to the coaches. He looked at Charlie "I'll have you know that it has the best hamburgers in texas!" Charlie laughed as her dad caught sight of her and began to wander over with Coach Taylor. "You guys should come with tonight. You'll score free food off Matt!"

"Yeah, maybe", Julie replied, "I'll have to ask dad, though". At that moment they were joined by Coach Taylor and her father.

Coach Taylor reached out a hand and ruffled Julie's hair, "Hey baby, how was school? Hey there, Charlie."

"Afternoon Mr. Taylor" Charlie smiled up at him.

"School was fine, dad "Julie huffed, fixing her hair, "Do you mind if I head over to the Alamo for dinner tonight?"

"That's fine, sweetie .I'll let your mother know. You going to head over there too, Charlie?" he asked, squinting against the sun to look at the redhead.

Charlie looked at her father who gave her a grin. "Go ahead, baby. Have fun. We'll catch up tonight."

"Thanks daddy!" she replied, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. No-one noticed her slight flinch when he brought his hand up to grasp her arm. Landry spotted Matt walking over and clapped his hands.

"Ok ladies. Your chariot awaits you.... Coaches", he nodded at the fathers, and began to steer the girls towards the parking lot.

"Bye kids" Coach Pippen called out. They all waved as they got into Landry's car.

"Are you ready to experience the best burgers in the world, ladies?!" Landry cried as he started the car. Matt just rolled his eyes as the girls laughed in the back seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

It was late by the time Landry dropped Charlie home. She'd had a great night out, Landry had kept her laughing until her stomach hurt and for a just a little while she was able to forget about the troubles in her life. Just focus on being a happy, free young woman. But unfortunately that feeling could never last. As she slipped her key into the lock she paused, taking a deep breath. This was always the moment she dreaded. Walking into the unknown. Had he been drinking? Was he in a good mood? Was he itching for a fight? She took another deep breath and pushed her way through the door. "Charlie? That you baby?" She heard from the sofa.

"Yeah, daddy, it's me". She walked quickly to the table and dropped her bag onto one of the chairs, trying to gauge his mood. She could only see a few empty beer bottles on the counter, and he was nursing another. 'Good sign', she thought to herself, 'Can't see whiskey anywhere.' "Have you had dinner yet? D'you want me to make you something?" she called from the kitchen.

"No, baby, I already ate, thanks. How was your first day of school? Settlin' in ok?" She sighed with relief at the sound of his clear voice.

'It's a good night, thank you God', she thought while replying "Today was great. Made some new friends, and everyone seems fairly nice so far. Got a mountain of catch-up work to do though. I might get started on it now". She grabbed her bag from the chair and made her way to her room. As he passed her father she dropped a kiss on the top of his head and ruffled his hair. " 'Night daddy".

"'Night, baby", her chuckled.

She woke the next day, feeling refreshed after and easy sleep. Lying in bed, watching the sunlight peeking through the curtains, she began to wonder if Dillon would be good for her father. Perhaps he would become more settled. A little less angry. Maybe he'd stop drinking so much. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. It's nice to dream, but she was a realist. Deep down she knew her father would never change. No point dwelling on it. She kicked the covers off, and set about getting ready for school.

She was putting the finishing touches to his lunch when her father rushed into the living room, looking around for something. "Baby, have you seen my..." he cut off with a grin as she tossed the keys to him from the kitchen. "You'll have to take the truck today, sweetie. I've got a meeting with the other coaches tonight and won't be home 'til late".

"No worries. Will you be eating or do you want me to fix you something to heat when you get home?" He walked over to grab his lunch and drop a kiss to her forehead.

"No that's ok. I'll grab something out. You have a good day" he called as walked out the front door.

Charlie was smiling as she got in their pick-up and pulled out of the driveway. She had the radio up loud and was singing along, feeling better than she had in a long while. Her dad wouldn't get home until late, she could go home, eat and study without having to tiptoe around. Yeah, today was going to be a good day. Her day went smoothly and she met up with Julie before their English class. She and Julie giggled their way through the class, trying to pay attention to the teacher, but reliving some of the funny things said the night before.

"Ok, ok, quiet down, everyone", her teacher started, "I'm going to ready out the partners for your next assignment. Katie's going to hand out a list of novels I want you to read and review. You and your partner need to choose 3, and I want a combined analysis. By combined, I do not mean one person doing all the work both taking credit for it, I mean I want you both to read the books, sit down together, discuss the books and BOTH contribute to the analysis". Chuckles were heard throughout the room as she began to read out the partners. "....Motler, Phillips... Pippen, Riggins... Stephenson, Stiller.... Shandry, Taylor..."

Charlie snuck a look at Julie, who rolled her eyes and mouthed the word 'Cheerleader''. She laughed softly and turned back to the teacher just as the bell sounded. "Ok, please do not wait until the last minute to do this assignment. These are great books and they deserve to be appreciated!". As Charlie was gathering her things she felt a bump against her shoulder. She looked up to find Tim smiling down at her. She smiled and stood up, noticing for the first time that she only came up to his chest. At 5'4, she was never the tallest person, but she'd always had an athletic build, had always been toned, so she never really felt small. But standing there, next to his 6' tall, wide frame, she felt positively delicate.

He shifted slightly to sit on the desk behind him. "So", be began, running a hand through his hair, " do you have a free today? I was thinking maybe we could meet up at the library and get a start on this assignment. God knows I'll need plenty of time to get through three books." She grinned and hoisted her bag onto her shoulder.

"I have two frees after lunch. Will that do?" she asked, as they made their way out the door.

"Yeah, works for me. I'll see you later", he replied with a wink. With a small salute, he turned the corner to head to his next class. She watched him for a couple of seconds before mentally shaking herself. '

Get a grip, Pippen. No point adding drama to your already dramatic life'. She shook her head and made her way to Math.

Julie met her at her locker just before lunch, they linked arms and made their way to the Cafeteria. After dawdling in the line, they made their way to a table that Matt, Landry and Tyra had already sat down at. As she passed the football table, Tim looked up and gave a smile. She grinned and turned back to the table. Sitting down, she noticed Tyra giving her a strange look. When she raised her eyebrows in question, Tyra just smiled and tickled her side a little.

Charlie laughed and turned to Julie, who was scowling into her pasta. "So, Jules, made any big plans to study with the cheerleader yet?"

Julie looked up and glared at her. "Oh yeah, we had a little chat after class. She's already decided what books we're going to read! She chose three of the easiest books on the list! Seriously, a fourth grader would be bored with them!" The group just laughed as Matt put his arm around her waist. Julie rewarded him with a quick kiss before turning back to Charlie. "How about you and Tim? Did you decide anything yet?"

Charlie shook her head as she swallowed her water. "Nope, we're meeting in the library next period to get a start on it. The list looks ok, though. I've already read a few of them".

Landry gave a low whistle while Tyra chuckled, "I seriously can't believe the change in Riggins. I never, for one second, thought that I would hear the words Tim and Library in the same sentence. In a positive way, no less!" When Charlie looked at her, Tyra gave a small shrug. "Look, Tim Riggins used to be your typical jock. Always drinkin', fightin', sleepin' around, always got the rally girls to do his work for him. He just didn't care about anything or anyone but himself. But, I don't know, something happened and he started to clean himself up. He stopped drinking, started paying attention in class, and just really started to shape up."

Matt nodded, "She's right. You should see the difference in him on the field. He was big and tough before, but now, he's unstoppable."

Tyra looked back at Charlie. "It's like someone finally opened his eyes to the fact that if he played better on the field, got better grades, then he might have a shot at scholarship and get his ass out of Dillon. And I'm glad he's finally decided to take charge of his life. It's about time". At that point Landry changed the subject and soon all of them were laughing again.

A little later Charlie felt a small nudge in her back, and turned around to see Tim grinning down at the table. "Hey guys. You ready to go, Pippen?"

Charlie nodded, grabbing her bag. "I'll see you guys later", she called stepping away from the table. Tyra caught her eye and gave a little wink. She heard the chorus of 'goodbyes' as Tim held the Cafeteria door open for her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It took them about half an hour to finally agree on their first novel. They had settled on The Shining. It was fairly easy to read, so Tim wouldn't feel overwhelmed, and although Charlie had already read it a few times, she always enjoyed it, so she didn't mind giving it another go. They had settled into the sofas in the back of the library and had been reading for about an hour and a half, with only the occasional comment from Tim. He was enjoying the book, it seemed, she thought to herself.

Slowly Charlie became aware of something tugging softly at her hair. She stole a glance at Tim, but he wasn't looking at her, he was still reading. He had been sitting on the sofa with her, his arm along the back of it, when apparently he had begun twisting a section of here hair around his fingers, without actually being aware of it. "Um, Tim..." she began. He looked up from his book, eyebrows raised, when he noticed her hair wrapped around his fingers.

He seemed shocked and slightly embarrassed, withdrawing his hand, letting it hang over the back of the sofa. "Oh... sorry! I didn't even know I was doing that! "

"That's ok... It's nice to know you're so comfortable with me!" Charlie laughed softly. Tim began chuckling, and soon they were both laughing loudly, only stopping when an angry library attendant shushed them. They tried to muffle their laughter, only to have Tim snort at their attempts, which of course led to loud laughing again.

"Excuse me! That's it! You're going to have to leave!" The angry librarian was standing over them.

"Sorry. We're sorry" Charlie giggled while they packed up their books "We have to get to our next class anyway". They exited the building still laughing. Charlie leaned against the wall, wiping her eyes. "God, I haven't laughed that hard in ages! Thanks! "

Tim had managed to stop laughing, and was looking down at her with a big smile on his face. "Me either! I thought her head was about to explode!" Charlie grinned at the image and began walking towards her locker. Tim fell into place beside her, running a hand through his hair. "So, I have practice tonight, but did you want to meet up tomorrow night after school? You could come to my place. Or I can come to yours. Whatever..."

She smiled up at him. "Your place is fine. I'll meet you after school?"

"It's a plan, Pippen. Catch ya". He gave a small wave as he walked away. Again, she watched him for a few seconds. She really needs to stop doing that. She could watch him all day...

"Landry! There's may favourite little math whiz!!" Charlie cried as she caught him at his locker.

Landry looked up in surprise and broke into a huge smile. "Hey there, Charlie. That was a nice introduction! What can I do for you this fine afternoon?"

She linked her arm through his as they walked to their class. "I was just wondering if you could do me a huge favour. Since you're so fantastic at Math, and I'm struggling at the moment, I was hoping you could maybe tutor me in calculus. I'm having serious issues with it".

Landry laughed, as they entered their classroom. "No problemo, Charlie. Did you want to head over to the Alamo after school and we'll grab a booth there. Do you need a ride?"

"Nope. Got a car today. Thanks so much, Landry. You're a lifesaver". They laughed as they took their seats and began their lesson.

They found themselves in a booth at the Alamo, surrounded my burgers, fries and onion rings. Matt had insisted, saying that they needed the fuel for a cram session. Landry was a great tutor. He was patient, clear and really made sure she knew exactly what he was talking about. And Charlie was flying through their session, surprised that she was taking so much on board. It was about 9pm when they closed their books, stretching out their stilted muscles. "My head hurts, Landry. You broke me!" Charlie groaned, dropping her head onto her arms.

Landry chuckled, reaching over to ruffle her hair. "No, you did really well! You're already getting the hang of most of it. Do you have a free tomorrow? We can go over the rest of it then, if you want..." Charlie just groaned, nodding her head on her arms. Landry started to gather his things, ready to make a move. "Ok, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow."

Charlie raised her head, coving the yawn that had been building. "Thanks again, Landry. You've seriously saved my academic life!" Laughing, Landry waved goodbye and made his way to the parking lot. Charlie succumbed to another yawn, packed her books and made her way out to her car. She was grateful to get home, not have to wonder what kind of mood her father was in, took a long shower and hit the sack. She was asleep minutes after her head hitting the pillow. She vaguely heard her father stumble in some time around 1am. 'Great', she thought. 'So much for hoping he'd get his act together.'

The next day passed without incident. She had taken the pick-up again, as her father had another meeting with the coaches tonight. She'd told him that she was going to a friend's to study after school, but all she got was a grunt in response. Her father doesn't do hangovers well. She caught up with the gang for lunch again, and before she knew it, the last bell had sounded for the day. She made her way to her locker to find Tim leaning against it. A group of girls were standing against the lockers opposite him, trying to catch his glance, but his eyes were trained on the floor.

He was so out of it, that he didn't even realise she was there until she clicked her fingers in front of his face. He looked up quickly, and she felt her breath catch at the intensity she saw in his eyes. 'What the hell had he been thinking about?' she wondered. The look disappeared in a second and was relaced by his trademark grin. "Locker service, now Tim? I'm honoured" she laughed softly.

His grin widened "Nah. Had to walk past it to get to my truck anyway, and figured you might get lost on your way to the parking lot".

Charlie closed her locker with a laugh and smacked him on the shoulder. 'Wow' she though. 'Just.... wow.' They made their way to the parking lot, and she followed him to his house. She spotted the Panthers board with his number on it and chuckled. 'Football towns...they never change'. He held the front door open for her, and she stepped in, taking a look around. She knew he lived with only his older brother, and it was pretty much how she's pictured it. Untidy, but not overly messy. Just man-lived-in.

His brother looked up from watching the football, and did a double take when he saw her. "Billy, this is Charlie. She's my partner for an English assignment. Charlie, my brother Billy".

Billy stood up, brushing the chip crumbs from his top and came over to take his hand. "Nice to meet you Charlie. You helping turn Timmy into college material huh?"

Charlie laughed accepting his hand. "I dunno. Seems like he'd be fine without my help".

She heard Tim snort over at the table where he had spread out his books. "You want a drink?" he asked, making his way into the kitchen. "Soda's fine" she replied taking a seat at the table.

Billy was hovering over them as they got started with their work. "So what's the assignment? Oh, the Shining. Great movie. Book any good? You guys want something to eat? I can whip up some sandwiches."

Charlie grinned, shaking her head, while Tim looked up, bewildered. "Jesus, Billy, stop hoverin' like Mother Goose, huh? Just watch TV, relax, we'll be fine". Billy looked at Tim, then back at the TV, and the football won out. He gave Tim a grin and settled back onto the couch. The evening passed pleasantly, and Charlie found that Tim was actually a decent conversationalist when he wanted to be. The had a great start to their paper, and after hours of reading and analysis and two sandwiches later (they had given into Billy's nagging), Charlie decided it was time to hit the road.

She started putting her books into her back while Tim stood and stretched is aching back. Charlie caught a glimpse of his tanned, muscled stomach and the deep V disappearing into the waistband of his jeans. She lost hold of her book and it fell to the floor with a thump. She bent down to retrieve it, her hair hiding her flushed face. When she straightened up, Tim was already making his way to the front door. She hoisted her bag onto her shoulder and called out "It was really nice to meet you Billy. Thanks for dinner".

Billy jumped up from the sofa and came to shake her hand again. "Pleasure, Charlie. Anyone helping Tim with his school work is welcome here anytime". She grinned and made her way to the door, that Tim was holding open for her. As she passed, Tim rolled his eyes at his older brother and shut the door behind him.

"Sorry about him", he began, walking her to her truck, "he's just trying to be supportive of me, y'know. He wants a better life for me, than he had himself" he finished with a shrug.

"Don't apologise, Tim. I think it's great" she smiled at him as he opened her door for her. She climbed in, winding the window down. "Did you want to meet up again tomorrow afternoon? Maybe down at the Alamo? We can finish up this report there?"

"Sounds good" he replied. "Drive safe, Pippen". She gave a small wave and pulled away from the curb.

The house was still dark when she got home, and her father's car was missing from the driveway. 'YES!' she silently cheered and she unlocked the door. 'Another night free from worry. If only he'd go out every night'. She tidied up the house before settling into bed. Her last thought wasn't of her father, for once. She saw long hair, green eyes, a gorgeous smile, those big hands and that stomach. Yep. She dreamed of Tim Riggins that night.


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter Five**

The next couple of weeks took on a bit of routine. Her father had "meetings" most nights, which she found out meant that he was spending his nights at the tavern, she had tutoring with Landry at the Alamo, study with Tim either at his house or the Alamo, the occasional dinner with the Taylor's and nights out with Tyra or the whole group. Charlie felt like she had finally found her place in Dillon. Despite his drinking, her father was getting rave reviews about his coaching, she was settling into school really well and had a fantastic group of friends. Slowly, slowly she was letting her guard down. Her father was bearable, the nights he was home. He hadn't been drinking whiskey at home, only beer. She found herself less and less apprehensive about entering her front door in the afternoons.

One particular Friday afternoon, she had rushed home to get changed for the game, and noticed her dad's car in the driveway. Nothing unusual about that. He would be leaving for the game soon anyway. Bounding in the front door, she called "Hey Daddy! D'you want me to make you a snack before the game?"

She made her way into the kitchen and heard a gruff "What have I told you about yellin' in this house?!" "Huh?" she replied spinning around to find her father behind her, bleary eyed.

She noticed the empty beer bottles crowding the wall and her stomach dropped. 'Uh oh. Not good. That is a lot of beer'.

"Answer me!!" he yelled, gripping her upper arms in his big hands. That's going to bruise.

Her wide eyes were on her father's as she tried to get a grip of the situation. "Daddy, please. I'm sorry. You don't like yellin'. I'm sorry!"

He shook her a little and dropped his hands, turning away. "I don't know about you sometimes! So damn disobedient, just like your mother!" he ranted, dragging a hand across his face.

"Daddy... you've been drinking. Let me fix you somethi....." She never saw him move, but by god she felt him. He had backhanded her, his wedding ring catching her lip. She could taste the copper liquid in her mouth and knew he had split her lip.

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO ME GIRL! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She simply stood there, her eyes on the floor, her hand against her face and tears pooling in her eyes. "You best adjust that attitude little girl!" And with that he stormed out of the house.

She stood for a minute or two, her hands gripping the kitchen bench, her muscles straining as she fought to control the fear and anger coursing through her body. She finally calmed her breathing down and made her way to the bathroom to survey the damage. Not the worst she'd seen, that's for sure. Her lip had stopped bleeding and was only slightly swollen, and there was a small red mark on her face where his hand had caught her. She pulled her top off and looked at her arms. They were already beginning to bruise, she could see his finger marks perfectly.

She pulled the aspirin from the cupboard and swallowed three with water from the tap, knowing she'd have a killer headache later. Applying a cold facewash to her face, she made her way to her room. She pulled on her jeans, her long sleeved blue & white stripped top and her Panther's scarf. She reapplied her make up, covering most of the damage. There was nothing she could do about her lip, but she could figure out her excuse on the way. She had to go now, Julie would be waiting for her at the field.

She parked her truck, grabbed a blanket from the seat and went to find Julie. She spotted her waiting at the gate, bouncing on the spot, trying to keep warm. She saw Charlie and gave a wave, but stopped midair and frowned. Charlie assumed that she saw her lip. "Hey Jules! Sorry, did I keep you?"

"No", Julie replied still frowning, "What happened to your lip??"

Charlie smiled gingerly. "Closed a cupboard door, only to have it bounce back open! Damn thing caught me in the mouth".

"You're kidding?! Looks like it hurts. You sure you're ok?" Julie exclaimed with a gasp.

"Yeah, no stress, chickie" Charlie replied, linking arms with the blonde.

They made their way to the stands, where Mrs Taylor was waiting for them. "Oh Charlie baby, what happened to your face?!"

"Renegade cupboard door. Caught me in the lip. It's ok. It doesn't hurt too much". She smiled what she hoped was a winning smile and focused on the game as the players took the field. She missed the narrowing of Mrs Taylor's eyes and the worried expression on her face. Soon enough, they were all standing and cheering for "their boys". It was a close game and nerves were stretched to a maximum.

Then, to everyone's relief, Matt threw a killer pass, caught by Smash in the touchdown zone, cementing their win. With a roar the crowd was on it's feet jumping and yelling. Julie was hugging Charlie with all her might. The crowd began to dissipate, and the three women went down to the parking lot to wait for the coaches. They were discussing the after-party when the coaches walked up to them, their faces beaming.

"Congratulations baby!" Cried Mrs. Taylor, hugging the Coach. He grinned and leaned over for a hug from Julie.

"Thanks honey. Sweetie, you heading to party now?"

"Yeah dad, was just wondering if Charlie wanted to come too".

Before Charlie could answer, her father cut in. "You go on, baby. Have a great night!" He looked down at her, and she saw his clear eyes and his goofy smile, and her heart broke a little. Why couldn't he be like that all the time?

Instead of crying, she plastered a huge smile on her face, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks daddy! C'mon Jules, I'll drive you there!"

They ran off towards her truck as both coaches called out "Be safe!" "Have fun!" As the girls closed the doors, they grinned at each other. They had been looking forward to this party and had both been worried that their father's would have said 'no'.

"Alright, Julie baby, you ready for some fun?!"

"Oh yeah, Charlie girl, bring it on!!" They both laughed as they pulled out of the parking lot, making their way to the party.

****Sorry if this chapter seems a little short. Hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

****Thanks so much for the reviews guys. You're awesome!**

****Shaybay55-He does in another chapter, and he is not happy about it! ...Angry Tim... mmmm, delicious!**

****Chapter Six**

By the time the girls had pulled up to the house, the party was in full swing. When they walked through the front door, they were greeted by dozens of bodies moving against each other in time to the music, smiles on their faces and beers in their hands. The girls grinned and started to push they way through the crowd to the kitchen. Charlie felt someone grab her hips from behind and whipped around to see Smash smiling down at her. He began to pull her towards the dance floor, and she turned to Julie, laughing "Go find Matt. I'll catch up with you in a few!" Julie giggled and disappeared into the crowd.

With Smash's hands resting on them, she moved her hips to the beat. She always loved to lose herself in the music. Escape. Smash was a great dancer, and she had no trouble keeping up. With one hand covering his on her hip and the other resting on his shoulder, they drew appreciative looks from the couples around them. You just couldn't deny it- they moved well together. Three songs later, she was feeling a little warm, and with a kiss on his mischievous cheek, she made her way out to the deck to find Julie. She spotted the group standing against the railing and dodged her way through the crowd to join them.

"Hey girl," Tyra greeted her with a kiss on the cheek, "saw your moves in there. Very nice!"

Charlie laughed and bumped her hip against Tyra's. "Just one of my many talents!"

"Well its time to see if my man can move as well as me" Tyra grinned as she started dragging Landry into the living room. Charlie, Matt and Julie burst out laughing at the look on Landry's face. He looked positively frightened!

"Good job, tonight Seven" came the deep voice from Charlie's left.

Matt looked up from Julie and grinned, shaking the offered hand. "You weren't too shabby yourself, Riggins!"

Tim chuckled and looked down at Charlie. "How's it goin' Pippen? You enjoy the game?"

She beamed up at him "I did! You played really well, congratulations. I'm wondering if I should be a little afraid of you, seeing how hard you hit, and all..." They laughed, while Matt and Julie excused themselves to get a drink. Tim looked back down at Charlie, and frowned when he finally noticed her lip.

"What have you been doing to yourself?" he asked, bringing a hand up to lightly trace her lip. She felt a shiver run down her back and the hairs on her arms stood up at the contact.

"I..." she had to clear her throat, "I caught it on a cupboard door...clumsy, I know, but hey, what can you do?" she grinned. He just frowned down at her with a "hmph". He moved to stand against the railing and for a while they just stood, side by side, arms touching, watching the drunken antics on the deck and the dancing going on in the living room.

They were laughing at Landry's attempt at dancing, when Smash slid up to them. "Hey, what up, Rig?" he asked bumping fists.

"Not much, man, just watching everyone make fools of themselves" Tim chuckled.

"Well, do you mind if I steal your girl for awhile, so we can make fools of ourselves on the dance floor?" he asked with a wink at Charlie.

Tim grinned down at Charlie, who was watching the exchange with amusement "Fine with me... ". Smash beamed and held his hand out to Charlie, who took it laughing.

'Gee thanks, Tim. Some friend you are!" she joked as she was pulled towards the crowd.

As before, they moved well together, but not well enough to piss off Waverly, who was dancing nearby. She laughed at them and turned her attention back to her partner. She was alternating between Smash and Landry, who was just beginning to find his rhythm, when Wild Cherry's 'Play that funky music white boy' came on. The crowd let out a roar and started grooving to the song. She turned her back to Smash and he stepped closer to move his hips against hers. She covered his hands with her own, and glanced up at the door.

She could see Tim perfectly from her position. And he was watching her. Intently. Her stomach fluttered and her breath caught in her throat. He gave her a lazy grin, and she smiled back, raising her index finger, motioning him to come in and dance. His grin grew wider and her shook his head, raising his index finger, motioning for her to go back out side. She laughed, poking her tongue out at him and turned back to Smash.

He grinned down at her, having seen the exchange between her and the fullback. He leaned low, his mouth on her ear "You should go out to your boy, Charlie. He doesn't really seem too happy about you dancin' with this fine back man!"

Charlie grinned up at him. "Well that's his tough luck, 'coz I'm having a ball dancing with this fine black man!"

Smash threw his head back and laughed, pulling her closer. They continued dancing until Charlie looked at her watch, realising that it was time to get home. She gave Smash a kiss on the cheek, and made her way over to Tyra and Landry to say her goodbyes. She then fought through the crowd, looking for Julie. She stepped out on the deck and Tim called out "Looking for someone, Pippen?"

"Yeah" she replied, "have you seen Julie? We have to get going."

Shaking his head, he came over, "Nah, but I'll help you look." They found Julie sitting with Matt on a tree swing, and although she hated to interrupt them, she didn't want Julie to get into trouble for being late. She called out to Julie that it was time to go, who nodded and said she'd meet her at the car. She needed to find their friends and say goodbye.

Tim and Charlie walked around the side of the house to her truck. "So", he began, "you going to tell me what really happened to your lip?"

She shot him a sharp look and drew her jacket around her body. "What are you talking about? I already told you what happened".

She leaned against the door of her truck, praying for Julie to hurry up. Tim stood in front of her, resting his hand on the roof of the truck, just by her head. He was staring down at her, and as much as she could lose herself in his eyes, she broke his gaze, looking at the ground. She didn't want to lie to him, she really didn't, but she couldn't tell him the truth. Partly because she was ashamed, and partly because she didn't know what would happen if anyone found out. She's still a minor. She didn't want to go into foster care.

His fingers gripped her chin and raised her head to look at him. Her heart broke at the uncharacteristic tenderness there. "You can tell me anything, you know." he rumbled, his thumb lightly stroking her chin. "You can trust me...."

She felt a tear escape from the corner of her eye and run down the outside of her face. She raised her hand to wipe it away, but Tim beat her to it. His knuckle moped up the wet trail on her face, and his thumb wiped under her eye. His thumb lightly stroked her cheek and he stared down at her, willing her to trust him. She couldn't speak, and with a sigh, he bent his head to press his lips to her. Lightly at first, testing the waters. When her lips responded and one hand came up to rest on his hip while the other grabbed on to the front of his shirt, he groaned, pressing her weight back into the truck. The hand that was cradling her face ran up her neck to cup the back of her head, while his other arm wound itself around her waist.

The kiss was light, but intense. Gentle, but deep. Her hand gripped his hip tighter and he responded by lightly fisting the hair at the back of her head. She let out a low moan when her head began to spin and the arm around her waist tightened, as if he sensed that she needed the support. When a discreet cough interrupted them from behind Tim, they broke apart to see Matt standing with his arm around his girlfriend, looking suitably uncomfortable, while Julie simply beamed at them. "Um, sorry, guys, but we've really got to get home", Julie seemed genuinely sorry. Charlie nodded and glanced up at Tim, who just grinned and ran a hand through his hair. Matt walked Julie to the other side of the truck and said their goodbyes, while Tim opened the door for Charlie.

She jumped up into the seat and started the engine, and just before he closed the door, he stuck his head in and planted a kiss on her lips. "I'll see you later, beautiful" he smiled.

"Ok" she nodded, blushing. As they pulled away from the house, Charlie looked at her best friend, who was smiling at her like a fool. "What?" She laughed.

The blonde simply smacked her lightly on the arm "Tim Riggins, huh? Wow...... ....so how was it?"

Charlie stole a quick glance at her, then turned her attention back to the road. "Amazing" she replied, with a grin. Julie let out a small squeal and clapped her hands. Both girls laughed as they drove into he night.


	7. Chapter 7

****Chapter Seven**

Tyra found Charlie in the library during her free period, Monday morning. "Morning, pretty", she sang as she bent to give Charlie a kiss.

"Hey love "Charlie replied, moving her books from the sofa, so Tyra could plop down. Tyra was toying with her necklace, when Charlie looked her questioningly.

"Ok," Tyra sighed, "I was hoping I wouldn't have to have this chat with you, but word gets around, so it's gonna have to happen." Charlie marked her page in the book, set it on the floor, crossed her legs under her, facing the blonde and gave Tyra her full attention. "So, you know I'm with Landry, right?" Charlie nodded. "Well, we haven't actually been together that long. I was... um... well, I was dating Tim before Landry..."

"Oh", Charlie replied softly, dropping her eyes to her lap.

Tyra felt horrible, having to bring it up, but Charlie was one of her best friends, and she didn't want her to be hurt in the rumor mill, by being unprepared. "Yeah. So we dated for a while, and things didn't work out. Then I met Landry, and slowly we became a bit of a thing..."

Charlie nodded, keeping her eyes on her lap. Tyra grabbed her hands and shook them a little to make her look up. "I'm only telling you this because I know how bitchy people can be in this school. They're going to say shit about us being friends and you seeing Tim. I'm not mad, I swear. Quite the opposite actually. You remember what I told you Tim used to be like?" Charlie nodded "Well, that's when we dated. We weren't right for each other, we were just fun. But now he's changed, in a way I never believed possible, and I think you'll be great together. I really do!" She leaned over and tucked a strand of hair behind Charlie's ear.

Charlie smiled up at her. "You sure you don't have a problem with it? I mean, I don't even know if there is an 'it'..." she trailed off.

Tyra grinned at her. "Don't you worry about that. I have a good feeling about this. Now, I love you, and I'll always have a special place for him in my heart, so just let me tell you that if either one of you hurts the other, I'm gonna do some damage to the offending party!" Charlie laughed and leaned over for a hug. Tyra held her tight for a minute then kissed her head and stood up.

"Ok, now you have fun, I need to go find a math genius to molest", and with a wink she walked out of the library. Charlie watched her retreating back, gnawing on her bottom lip. 'No point dwelling on things, Pippen', she thought to herself, 'what's gonna happen is gonna happen'. With a sigh, she picked up her book and continued reading.

She was just opening her locker when Julie appeared next to her. "Hey Jules" she said, shoving her books in, "how's it going?"

"Um, Charlie, do have decent breath right now?"

Charlie looked up with a frown "What? Why?" at that moment, her locker door slammed shut and she was spun around against the lockers. She gave a small yelp and her eyes landed on Tim's right before her swooped, catching her lips in his. It was hard and fast and left her a little breathless. He broke away with a grin, leaning his hand against the locker beside her. "Jesus, Tim!" she cried smacking him on the shoulder, "you scared the shit out of me!"

He laughed softly at her flustered face "Just wondering if I can walk you two lovely ladies to lunch?" Julie laughed, while Charlie just nodded.

As they started walking down the hall, she felt him lace his fingers through hers. She snuck a glance at him, and he looked down with a wink. She grinned and tuned in to Julie's rundown of her weekend. He sat with them that afternoon, and although she could feel eyes on them, there was no tension between Tyra and Tim. It was just nice, and he seemed at ease, sitting back in his chair, his arm resting along the back of hers. As they neared the end of lunch, he leaned closer "So, you wanna come 'round after school and we can finish off the assignment?"

She swallowed her water and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Yeah sure. Would you mind giving me a lift later, though? I rode with dad this morning." He nodded, giving her a grin.

"I'll meet you at my truck after school. I gotta go..." he nodded to the group and leant over to give her a light kiss, before standing up.

"See ya", she said, looking up at his tall frame. 'He looks enormous from here', she thought. With a smile, she watched him walk out of the cafeteria, oblivious to the jealous stares from various tables.

She found her father that afternoon to let him know of her plans. "That's fine, baby, I wont be home 'til well after midnight tonight", he informed her, looking up from his clipboard.

"Have a good night, daddy" she said, dropping a kiss on his forehead.

"You too baby", he smiled up at her.

The day passed quickly, and before she knew it she was making her way out to the parking lot, in search of Tim. She spotted him throwing his bag into the bed of his truck. He turned around and saw her walking towards him, a slow grin creeping across his face. "You have any idea how good you look right now?" he rumbled, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nope" she replied, looping her arms around his neck, "I think you better show me". He chuckled and planted a hard kiss on her offered mouth. They only broke apart when whistles and hollers broke their concentration. They glanced over at the noise and saw five or six Panther's gathered around, clapping and grinning at them. She just flashed them a smile and a wave, and made her way around to the passenger side of the truck. Tim rolled his eyes and climbed into the truck, throwing an arm across her shoulders. They grinned at each other, as he gunned it out of the parking lot.

Billy didn't even bother looking up from the TV when he heard two sets of shoes. "Hey Charlie" he called from the sofa.

"Hey Billy," she replied, patting him softly on the head.

"Spaghetti ok with you tonight?" he chuckled.

"Perfect", she replied dropping her bag on the table. Tim grabbed sodas from the fridge and they settled into their work straight away, eager to finish it. Tim let out a whoop when they finally finished a couple of hours later. Charlie grinned while Billy chuckled from his position at the stove. They cleared the books off and began to set the table for dinner. Later that evening, full to the brim because Billy hasn't quite mastered portion sizes, all three of them were spread out on the couch watching TV.

Charlie was snuggled into Tim's side, his leg thrown over hers, and she was absently running her finger up and down the inside of his knee. She must have run a little further than before because Tim jerked a little and looked down at her. She laughed up at him, and he stood, holding his hand out for her to take. Billy looked up in confusion, as Tim led her past him to the bedroom. "We're just going to watch TV in my room" Tim threw over his shoulder.

"Mmmhmmm" was all they heard as Tim shut the door.

Charlie looked around his room, and burst out laughing. "You don't even have a TV in here!"

"I know", he chuckled, sitting down on the edge of his bed. She laughed, walking up to him.

Standing in front of him, even while he was sitting down, they were almost eye to eye. She reached out a hand, and combed his hair away from his face. She brought her other hand up, caressing his cheek. He reached out to her hips, pulling her closer between his legs. She leaned in, touching her lips to his. Softly, teasing, nibbling at his bottom lip until he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. He groaned, pulling her even closer, and when his hands slipped just under her top, she shivered in his grip.

He reached down to the hem of his own t-shirt pulling it over his head. She helped him tug it off and threw it across the room. He pulled her down, so she was sitting astride his lap. Her hands were running over his shoulders, his upper arms and his chest. He was the most beautiful person she had ever seen. Her mouth found the pulse beating in his neck, and she attacked it with her tongue and teeth. He inhaled sharply and stood, still holding her to his body, turned and lay them both on he bed. He kissed her deeply and she wrapped her arms around his back, loving the power she could feel there.

She had worn her skirt that day, and as he slipped a leg in between hers, she could feel his hand running up the outside of her thigh. When his hand gripped her backside, she gave a small gasp. She could hear faint warning bells sounding in her head. She should stop this before it goes too far. But he zero'd in on her neck and all thoughts of stopping flew out the window. It was only when he began to put her top up that the warning bells came back, not faintly this time, but full throttle. She couldn't take off her top; he'd see the bruises on her arms!

"Tim? Tim? Wait, wait please", she breathed, pushing on his shoulder a little. He looked up from her neck, with confusion in his eyes. "I'm sorry", she began, bring her hand up to caress his cheek, "this is going too quickly. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..."she broke off, ashamed at having let it go so far before stopping.

He dropped his head to rest against her shoulder "No, it's ok. You're right. It's ok". He raised his head to look into her eyes and smiled. "We'll go as slowly as you need". Then he kissed her with such tenderness she almost cried.

She wasn't a virgin, and god knows she wanted him as much as he wanted her, but she was stopping because she needed to hide her secret. He was stopping because he thought she was afraid. He was taking it slow for her. She felt horrible. They lay together for hours, trading low, slow kisses, running their hands over each other, but going no further. It was a little frustrating, knowing had badly they wanted each other, but restraining themselves. It was about 10o'clock when Tim finally dropped her off home. He walked her to her door, like a gentleman, and it was a good fifteen minutes before she closed the door on his retreating back.

As she heard his truck pull away, she leant against the door and cried. She hated having to hide herself from people because of her father. She slid down the door and let all of the frustration, the anger, the fear pour out. At that moment, she hated her father more than ever before.


	8. Chapter 8

****Chapter Eight**

She saw Tim a few more nights that week, each night with the same result. They'd fool around, get a little hot and heavy, and she'd hit the brakes before it went too far. She felt like a fraud. Every night, she would stand in front of the mirror, looking at the bruises, willing them to fade. Saturday morning she awoke in a great mood. Her father had left for a conference early this morning and wouldn't be back until Monday afternoon. She'd had a bad night with her father last night, but now she had an entire weekend free from fear.

She was light on her feet and in her heart as she danced around the house, doing her chores. She was so wrapped up in her happiness, that when she heard a knock at the door, she forgot about the fact the fact that she was only wearing sweatpants and a racerback singlet, the new bruises on top of her old bruises, clearly visible on her arms. Not to mention, the black eye and split eyebrow. They had completely slipped her mind as she ran to the door.

She was pleasantly surprised to see a smiling Tim and only realised what she'd done when his smile turned to a frown, and his narrowed gaze flew from her face to her arms. With a yelp, she tried to close the door on him, only to be blocked by his foot. His hand gripped the door and he forced it open, and she ran back into her living room, searching for a long top to put on. She jumped at the slam of the door and whipped around to see a furious Tim.

"I knew it," he ground out "what the hell is going on, Charlie?!" She turned away from his anger, walking into the kitchen. She could hear his footsteps right behind her, as she frantically looked around the kitchen for something to do. "Answer me Charlie!" he growled from behind her.

"I just walked into a..."she started, a force of habit.

"Don't lie to me Charlie!! You don't get bruises like that from walking into things. Tell me the truth, damn it!" he yelled, slamming his fist down on the bench. She jumped and spun to face him. The fury there had her backing up against the refrigerator, shaking. He took a step towards her, lifting a hand to her shoulder, and when she automatically flinched, he looked horrified. "Oh god, Charlie, don't. I'm not going to hurt you. I'd never hurt you, please, know that". He lifted his hand to her shoulder again, and when she didn't flinch this time, he pulled her close.

She went to him, tears running down her face. She was so ashamed. He simply held her, stroking her hair, letting her cry. He picked her up and carried her to the sofa, sitting her across his lap. He just held her until the tears subsided, and all that was left was the occasional hiccup. "Now", he said, "time to tell me the truth."

And she did. She told him everything. The drinking. The abuse. How it started when her mother died. About living in a world of lies. She told him everything. He took it all in, and when she snuck a look at his face, she could tell he was angry. Really angry. "You need to tell someone, Charlie. You can't keep letting him do this!"

She shook her head vigorously. "No Tim, I can't let anyone know! No one can know. I'm only 17, they'll put me into foster care! I can't go into foster care!" a few tears escaped her eyes again, and he used his thumb to wipe them away. "Please, Tim, just let me handle it. This is the worst he's ever done. It's not normally this bad..."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I don't like this, Charlie. I don't like it at all".

"I know", she replied, leaning up to kiss his hard mouth.

He softened, before breaking away abruptly "Is that why you stopped the other night? You were afraid I would see your bruises??" She couldn't answer him, and dropped her gaze to his chest. He sighed again and stood up, setting her on her feet.

"Tim…?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"You're dad's away this weekend, right?" She nodded. "Ok, I'm going home to grab some clothes. I'll be back soon". He dropped a hard kiss on her mouth and walked out the door.

'Typical male', she thought grinning. She made her way into the bathroom to check the butterfly clip she had applied to her split brow. She touched it lightly with her fingers, wincing at the pain. For the first time in a long time, she looked at her reflection and smiled. Her soul felt lighter. This was the first time she had really opened up to anyone. She hoped Tim wouldn't let her down.

Tim walked into his house, slamming the door. Billy jumped, from his position on the sofa and looked around in confusion. When he saw the murderous expression on Tim's face he stood up. "Whoa, little brother, what's going on?"

Tim paced, running an angry hand through his hair. "Charlie's dad has been hittin' her," was all his said.

Billy's eyes grew wide "What? What are you talking about? Are you sure?" Tim nodded, gripping the back of the couch.

"She's got a cut above her eye, old and new bruises on her arms and a split lip. He's hittin' her, Billy". He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

Billy snatched up his keys. "Well let's go then! Let's go have a little chat with this son of a bitch!"

Tim shook his head, facing his brother. "He's away for the weekend. And I promised Charlie I wouldn't say anything. She's scared of what'll happen..."

Billy threw the keys back down and stood with his hands on his hips, while Tim walked to his room to pack a bag. "Well, what are we supposed to do with this knowledge then, huh??" he called.

Tim shrugged, walking out with his gear. "Nothin', I guess. Just look out for her. I don't know..." He grabbed his keys from the table, and made his way to the door. "I'm staying with her for the weekend, ok? I'll try to talk to her again". Billy nodded. Tim threw his bag onto the front seat of his truck, but instead of jumping in, he slammed the door closed. He stood with his hands against the side of the truck, trying to control the anger flowing through his body.

With a yell, he punched the side of his truck, hard enough to leave a dent. He needed to calm down. He couldn't go back to her like this. He drove to Charlie's and sat out front of her house for a few minutes, trying to settle himself. He could never understand how some men felt the need to raise their hand to a woman. He just didn't get it. With a sigh, he grabbed his bag and headed to the door. With a quick knock, he walked in and saw Charlie preparing lunch.

Crossing to the kitchen, she stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned back into him, reveling in the affection. They stood like that while she made sandwiches, then settled down to watch a movie. They made it just to the end, before they could no longer restrain themselves. He leaned over her, his trademark grin in place. She giggled, and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He stood and carried her to her room, their mouths never leaving each other.

That afternoon, he kissed every bruise, every scar, every mark her father had inflicted on her. He was intense, but gentle, his tenderness making her heart soar. They paved their way to a new relationship that weekend, committing every heated look, every touch to memory. They were both aware of how tenuous the situation was, but they gave it all they had. By the time Tim kissed her goodbye that Sunday afternoon, she knew she was falling in love.

She was lying on the couch, watching TV that night when her father stumbled through the front door. Startled, she jumped up "Daddy? What's are you doing home? You're not meant to be home until tomorrow!" He glared at her with bleary eyes, and she panicked. 'Shit, he's far gone tonight' she thought, making her way across the living room toward the kitchen. He grabbed her arm as she passed him.

"Why does it smell like boy in 'ere?" He slurred.

She looked up at him, scared. "What? Daddy, c'mon, let me make you something to eat..."

"You've had a boy over here, haven't you? I can smell the sex!" She tried to back away from him, but he held her tight.

"Please daddy, please, you're hurting me" she pleaded. She saw him raise his hand and braced herself for the blow. 'SLAP' His palm connected with her face.

"You little whore!" he spat, throwing her into the bench. Her ribs connected with the edge and she cried out in agony. He grabbed her by the hair and flung her into the refrigerator. Her chin caught the handle on the way down, and she could feel the blood gushing from it.

"Stop, daddy, please stop" she pleaded over and over again.

It only seemed to make him angrier, and with a roar, he dragged her up from the floor and threw her into the living room. She hit the bookcase, her hip and shoulder ricocheting off, sending her into the coffee table. As he leaned over her, his fist raised, the whiskey breath oozing from his mouth, something inside her snapped. Without thinking, she brought her knees to her chest, and pushed out, both feet connecting with her father's stomach, making him stumble backwards. His unsure footing sent him bouncing off the sofa and onto the floor, taking the side table with him.

She stood in shock at what she had just done, and did the only thing she could think of. She ran. Snatching her keys from the table beside the door, she flew out of the house, the sounds of her father trying to get up, screaming her name urging her forward. She jumped in the truck and seeing her father's car parked behind her, did the only thing she could do... pulled the wheel hard to the right, hit the gas and leaped over the garden, across the lawn and onto the road. Without looking back once, she gunned the truck to the first person she could think of.

Tim.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine

She screeched to a half in front of Tim's and ran to the front door. She tried to pound on the door, but she was shaking so much it barely came out as a timid knock. Crying, she kicked at the door, the movement sending a flash of pain to her hip. The door was jerked open to reveal an annoyed Tim. His jaw dropped as he took in the scene before him. A crying Charlie was standing on the porch, shaking. The cut on her lip had reopened, she had a welt the size of a palm on her cheek, she was bleeding from a cut on her chin and he could see the redness on her arms and shoulder that were no doubt going to bruise.

She looked up at him through tears and stammered "I...I'm so sorry... I… I didn't know where else to go..." He pulled her into the house and shut the door as Billy wandered out from his room.

He noticed Charlie and raced over to her. "Jesus Christ, what happened?!" Tim directed her to the couch while Billy ran to get a towel. She cried out as he placed it under her chin to stop the bleeding. He then hurried to the kitchen to grab her a glass of water and some aspirin. Tim had been silent throughout the whole thing, his arm wrapped around Charlie, holding her shaking body close.

Billy knelt down in front of her, rubbing a reassuring hand up and down her calf. "Charlie? Your daddy do this?" She just nodded, the tears having subsided. Her cuts had stopped bleeding, and Tim grabbed a bandaid to put across her chin. Billy stood up, furious. He grabbed his keys and ripped open the front door. "To hell with this! You comin', little brother??"

Tim nodded, grabbed her keys off her and pressed a kiss to her cheek, and one to where her shoulder meet her neck. "You stay here, we'll be back soon, ok?" She looked up at him, knowing what they were about to do, and not really caring one way or the other. She gave a small nod, and Tim followed his brother out the door, locking it behind him.

She sat there for a few minutes, before realising that she was shivering. She was still only dressed in her sweats and a singlet, and it was kind of chilly in the house, so she made her way into Tim's room in search of something to wear. She slipped on a pair of clean socks and his Panther hoodie, and walked to the bathroom to survey the damage. She gasped at her reflection, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

The left side of her face was red and swollen, along with her lip. Her chin was beginning to bruise around the bandaid. She drew her arm out of the jumper to see fresh bruises forming on her forearm and shoulder, and finding the same on her hip. She pulled her singlet up to reveal bruising on her side. She couldn't believe it. He'd never gone that far before. She couldn't go home now, no way. She heard the front door open and close, and keys being thrown on the table.

"Charlie?" Tim called. She left the bathroom to see Tim heading towards her, and Billy grabbing a beer from the fridge. He pulled her into a hug and she wrapped her arms around his back, breathing in his scent. "He wasn't there when we got to your place". She nodded, pulling back from him to brush his hair out of his face.

"Charlie", Billy called from the living room, "come on out here, we need to talk about what's going to happen now." She dropped her gaze to the floor and followed Tim to the sofa. BIlly looked at her, rubbing his stubbled chin "When do you turn 18?"

"Three months", she replied, looking up.

He nodded. "And you really don't want to go into foster care, do ya?" She shook her head hard. "Ok, the only thing I can think of, is that tomorrow, we all go to your place..." She shot him a sharp look "wait, I'm not finished. We go there tomorrow, you pack up as much stuff as you can, and you come live here with us until you graduate at the end of the year. Now you both may need to get a job, seeing how things might get a little tight around here, but hey, it's do-able, right? What do you say?"

She sat silently for a minute, trying to process what he had just said. He continued "Personally, I'd like to see him charged, with what he's been doing, but since you're so dead set against it, this is the only solution I can come up with." She looked to Tim to gauge his reaction, and he was nodding.

"Ok", she replied looking back to Billy, "sounds good to me."

"Right", he said standing up, "so neither of you will go to school and sometime tomorrow we'll go 'round to your place and pick your gear up, and later in the afternoon we'll head over to see Mrs Taylor..." her head shot up. "She's your guidance counsellor, Charlie, she needs to be aware of the situation. The coach needs to know about this too. He needs to know the kind of guy he's got on his."

She knew he was right and sighed, nodding her agreement. "I'm kinda tired. Do you mind if I head to bed now?" Billy nodded, standing up

"Of course, sweetie. Try to get some sleep. And don't worry. Everything is going to be ok." He pulled her into a hug and she held him tightly.

"Thanks for everything, Billy." she reached up to kiss his cheek.

Tim followed her into his bedroom, and searched around for something to wear. He came up with a pair of shorts and a wifebeater. "These are the smallest things I have..."

"Perfect", she smiled up at him.

"I'm just gonna talk to Billy for awhile, ok? I'll be in later." She nodded, accepting the light kiss he dropped on her mouth. He brushed her hair behind her ear, looking deep into her eyes, then planted a kiss on her forehead and shut the bedroom door on his way out.

Charlie was sound asleep by the time Tim finally got to bed. He stood by the bed, watching her for a few long minutes, before sighing, stripping of his clothes and settling in next to her. She was on her side, with her back to him, so he curled up against her, one arm sliding beneath her pillow, the other wrapping tightly around her waist. When she murmured in her sleep and snuggled closer, a ghost of a smile graced his lips and he dropped a kiss to her shoulder. That was the last thing he remembered after his head hit the pillow.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	10. Chapter 10

** Thanks again for the reviews guys. You rock!

**Shaybay55- some more delicious, angry Tim for you, my dear! Xoxo

**Chapter Ten

Charlie woke the next day in a world of pain. Her whole body ached. But in spite of that, she felt oddly content. She was curled into Tim's side, her arm draped across his stomach and her leg curved over his bent left leg. His left arm was curled around her shoulders, his thumb rubbing against her back which each breath she took, and his right hand had laced fingers with the hand she had across his body. She loved to watch him sleep. He always seemed less troubled when he slept, his face peaceful. As gently as she could, she pulled her hand from his, and slid out of bed, wincing at the pain. He mumbled in his sleep, and turned to his stomach in the spot she had just vacated. She pulled on the shorts he gave her last night and silently made her way to the bathroom.

She groaned when she caught sight of her reflection. Her face had begun to bruise where her father slapped her, her lip was still swollen, her chin looked purple and the bruises on her arms and shoulders were deepening. She gingerly lifted her top and gasped at the darkness of the bruises on her side. She didn't have any pain when breathing, so she knew her ribs weren't broken, just bruised. She washed her face as well as she could in the sink and made her way into the kitchen. Billy was already at the stove cooking bacon, eggs and hash browns, and the aroma made her stomach growl.

"Morning", she greeted Billy with a chuckle, pulling up a seat at the bench, facing him. He looked up, grimacing. "Yeah', she laughed ruefully, "I know..." He just shook his head, pouring her a glass of orange juice and handing her some pain killers. She took them gratefully, wincing at the effort. Even swallowing hurts. She heard Tim's door open behind her, and the bathroom door close soon after. She padded into the kitchen, grabbing cutlery and plates and setting them on the bench in front of Billy, then pouring another OJ for Tim. She rounded the bench to take her seat again when the bathroom door opened up and Tim walked through the living room.

'Mornin'" came the gruff greeting. He sat on the stool next to her, and when she turned to face him, he burrowed his face in her neck. She grinned, pressing a kiss to his temple. Billy set their plates on the bench in front of them, then took his seat next to Charlie.

"Jesus, Billy", she exclaimed looking at the mountain of food on her plate. "Did you cook for an army, and **then **realise it was only three of us eating?"

Tim chuckled next to her "Don't worry babe, I'll finish what you don't eat". And that he did. She could only make it a third of the way through the food-mountain, pushing her plate to Tim, who downed it in about two minutes. She cleared the plates, filled the sink and proceeded to wash the dishes. She didn't plan on making a nuisance of herself here. Tim grabbed a dishcloth and joined her at the sink. He frowned, taking in her face and arms. "How you feelin'?" he asked, drying the first plate.

"A little sore, but not too bad", she replied, pushing a piece of hair out of her face. "I sleep like a log last night, which would have helped". He nodded, concentrating on the task in front of him.

Billy came out of the shower at that point, taking in the domestic scene in front of him and laughed. Charlie poked her tongue at him and blew bubbles in his direction. He grinned "Once you're done there, have a shower and get ready. We'll head over to your place around midday, ok?" he asked, glancing at the clock. She nodded, tensing slightly, and felt Tim press a kiss to her shoulder.

"Don't worry", he said, looking down at her "I won't let him touch you". She nodded, kissing him quickly, then let the water drain and headed towards the bathroom. Billy had already grabbed a towel for her, so she jumped in the shower, using the only soap in there. It smelt like Tim. She had finished and was wrapping the towel around her body when Tim knocked and entered.

She smiled over at him. "Hey...which one is your toothbrush?" He reached over her plucking one from the cup next to the sink and handed it to her. She thanked him and opened the cupboard, grabbing one of many tubes of toothpaste in there. She turned to Tim, holding it up, and he nodded, turning the shower on. He stripped and stepped into the shower, sighing as the warm water ran over his body. She turned to lean against the sink while brushing her teeth, and marvelled at the man before her. He was perfection. He caught her watching him, and with a grin, tilted his head to the side, silently asking her to join him. She groaned and shook her head, turning to rinse her mouth, catching his gaze in the mirror.

"Definitely tempting Tim, but I'm far too sore today" He nodded and stuck his head out the shower door, puckering up. With a laugh, she leaned up and kissed him softly, silently cursing her pain. Back in the bedroom, she slipped the wifebeater on and hunted around for her sweats. She spotted them in the corner, and after inspecting them for blood, she slid them on, satisfied. Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she straightened the bed and popped the pillows into place, then joined Billy in front of the TV in the living room. Tim joined them ten minutes later and they all made their way out the door. Tim drove her truck with Billy following in Tim's. She was silent the entire ride, terrified of what was going to happen. Hopefully her father had slept off the alcohol, and had made it to school.

They pulled up in front of her house, her stomach falling when she spotted her father's car in the drive way. Sighing, she climbed out of the passenger door, grabbing her keys off Tim as she joined him on the other side of the truck. Billy pulled in behind them and met them on the porch. Her hand trembled as she slipped her key into the lock.

"Just breathe", came the low rumble from behind her. She could feel Tim's hand on her shoulder. Tense. Angry. Anticipating the trouble that was about to greet them. She heard the click of the lock and was stopped by two sets of hands, as Billy stepped in front of her.

"No, sweetheart. We go in first. Y'know..just to make sure it's all alright". She smiled up at him ruefully, hoping she looked calmer than she was. She stuck her hands deep in her pockets so they wouldn't see how bad she was shaking. She couldn't lie to herself. She was scared. She knew how much of a mean son of a bitch her father could be when he'd been drinking, and the fact that she didn't come home last night surely wouldn't have helped matters.

Tim gave her shoulder a squeeze and caught her eye. "It's ok. I won't let him touch you again". She dropped her head, feeling slightly embarrassed. She's never had to depend on anyone before. She's always been able to control her father; well, keep the damage to a minimum, at least. Tim stared at her downbent head. He could feel her shaking, and a new rush of anger surged through him. He wanted to kill Coach Pippen. He really did. Instead, he took a deep breath, tried to calm himself down, and stepped over the threshold after Billy. They paused just inside the door, taking him the scene. Pippen was sitting on a stool, his head resting on his arms, two empty Jack bottles sitting beside him, and one half-full one still in his hand. Billy motioned for Charlie to follow them, and as she did, Tim closed the door. Not a slam, but hard enough to wake the Coach with a jolt.

"Wha'the??..wasss goinnn' on!?" Charlie heard his slurring, and cringed. So much for hoping for a smooth situation. Her father stood, well, swayed, to his feet, holding onto the bench top for support. "Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here... my 'lil bitch has returned..." he took a few stumbled steps toward her, and the boys closed ranks, blocking her from his sight. As if the Coach finally registered their presence, he stood a little straighter and ran a hand through his hair. "What do you think you're doin' in my house ?!"

Billy stepped forward. "Well sir, we know exactly what you've been doin' to Charlie, and I gotta tell you, we don't like it. We don't like it one bit. So here's what's gonna happen. Charlie here is going to go into her room, pack as many things as she can into her bag, then she's going to leave with us and she's going to stay with us until we decide what should be done about you. And she's going to do all that without you laying a finger on her, or saying a word to her."

Charlie saw her father's face flush bright red and the vein in his neck stand out. It looked like it was going to burst. "Is that so? You think you can walk in here, into MY HOUSE, and tell me what to do?! How about y'all just go to hell?! How's that??" With that both boys took another step closer.

Billy shook his head "See, sir, what you don't seem to understand is that Dillon is a very small town. Everybody knowing everybody, an' all that. Very easy for stories to get around small towns, y'know? Don't think you'd appreciate it too much if some nasty stories got around about you... wouldn't be very good for your career now, would it?" Her father faltered for the first time in her life. She couldn't believe it. Billy turned around to her and smiled. "It's ok sweetheart. You go on back there and start packing your things. He's not going to lay a finger on you."

Charlie spared a glance at Tim, and was both a little scared and a little overjoyed to see the barely controlled anger in him, all of it directed at her father. 'He's angry. He'll kill him if he touches me', she thought numbly (albeit, a little happily).

Billy gave her a little nod and she started for her bedroom. As she was just about to pass her father he stepped in front of her. She gasped and looked up into his unclear eyes. She could smell the whiskey on his breath. She held hers and waited for the blow.

She heard the boys move behind her and Billy's threatening voice "Sir, my brother and I have grown quite fond of your daughter. And you better believe me when I tell you that there isn't a hell of a lot we wouldn't do for her. So now, you best move aside and let Charlie pass," his voice took on a deadly quality, "or the meanest fullback in the district is gonna make you move." Tim let out what could only be described as a growl, low in his throat and took another step toward the coach. Despite his inebriated state, the coach knew that he couldn't win. Glaring at Charlie, he took a step to the side and she ran to her room.

She grabbed the biggest duffle bag she could find and began throwing her clothes and toiletries into it. She paused long enough to grab her mother's picture from the shelf, her handbag and exited the bedroom. Her men were all still in the same position as when she had left them. Her father trading his glare between the boys, Billy standing easily with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on this face and Tim, standing tall and rigid, his hands fisted by his side, ready to explode with barely controlled anger. As she walked past her father, she finally spoke "I'm taking the truck".

"You little bitch!!" her father cried, grabbing her arm and spinning her around. Billy let out a yell, and before she knew it, Tim had rammed her father into the wall with such force it sent a spider web of cracks racing from floor to ceiling, and left a hole the size of her father's back. One...two...three...four blows to his face.

He kept hitting, even as her father was sliding down the wall, and it's took all of Billy's strength to pull Tim off the coach. "C'mon, man, let's go! He's gonna suffer, don't you worry about that!" Billy dug his feet in and pushed his shoulder into Tim's chest to get him moving. As they passed through the door, Charlie gave one last look at her father, who was slumped against the wall, and slammed the door shut. Her hands were shaking as she threw her duffle bag onto the seat in the truck. She glanced to the boys behind her, where Billy was forcing Tim into his truck, and he gave her a nod before climbing in the driver seat himself.

She climbed in her truck, gunned the engine and pulled out after Billy. She could barely press the brake, her legs were shaking so bad. She tried to concentrate on the road, but could feel some tears making their way down their cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand, and pulled into the driveway behind the boys. Grabbing her back off the seat, she met the boys Tim rounded the truck and grabbed her bag from her hands. He wouldn't look her in the eye, and a new wave of tears threatened to spill. With just sighed and followed the boys up the walk to the house.


	11. Chapter 11

****Chapter Eleven**

Tim headed straight for his bedroom as they entered the house. Charlie looked at Billy, who simply shrugged and reached into the fridge for a beer. She sighed and made her way into the kitchen, grabbing a pack of frozen peas from the freezer. As an after thought, she grabbed two more beers from the fridge and headed to the bedroom. She found Tim sitting on his bed, his back against the headboard, staring down at the broken knuckles on his right hand. She flopped down on the bed beside him, placing the peas on his hand, before opening both beers and handing one to him. "I guess one wont hurt you, and I figure you could use it".

They sat side by side for what felt like hours before Tim cleared his throat. "Look, I know he's your father and everything, but I'm not sorry for what I did. You can hate me all you like, but I can't be sorry for it". She raised her head to look at his downbent one, sighing and running a hand through her hair. So that's what this is about.

"Tim," she began, slipping her hand under his arm to grip his left hand, "I don't hate you. I don't blame you for what you did, I only with I had the guts to have done it myself."

His head shot up at her admission, eyes wide. "But... he's your father. How can you not hate me?" She brought her hand up to her face, feeling the swell of her tortured flesh.

"He hit me Tim. How could he do that to his own flesh and blood?? And he would have done it again, if you hadn't stopped him..." She placed her beer on the side table, followed closely by his, climbed to her knees next to him and held his head in both of her hands, making him look at her. "Thank you..." his eyes dropped from hers "No, Tim, look at me please", they shot up again. "You saved me. In more ways than one. Thank you."

His left arm snaked around her waist, pulling her to sit astride his legs. He wrapped his arms around her back, burrowing his face in her neck. She tensed at the weight of his arms around her ribs but she didn't have the heart to pull him away, so she drew her arms around his shoulders, one hand on the back of his head, running lightly through his hair. They sat, cradled like this, until he drew back slightly, placing kisses along her shoulder. She smiled into his hair, tilting her head to the right a little, giving him better access. He kissed his way back along her shoulder, up her neck and along her jaw, finally capturing her mouth in the softest, sweetest kiss she had ever experienced. They both jumped at the knock on the door, and Billy's voice, slightly amused.

"Ah, guys," he called through the door, "I hate to interrupt whatever it is you're doin' in there, but we have to get going to the Taylor's real soon. So...ah.... if you could finish up...whatever...that'd be great..." Charlie laughed, giving Tim a soft kiss and climbed off the bed to grab a pair of jeans from her bag. While she changed Tim met Billy in the living room, surprised, not expecting to see him so soon. Charlie soon joined them, and they made their way out to Tim's truck.

Charlie sat between the two boys on the way to the Taylor's, her leg shaking slightly. She was worried how they would take it. Would they blame her? Would they insist on reporting it? Would they agree to let her stay with the Riggins'? Tim noticed her bouncing leg, and placed a hand on her knee to stop it. She grinned at him, chewing lightly on her thumbnail. Billy grabbed her hand from her mouth, and held it in his big hand. She glared at him, sighed and stared out the windscreen.

They pulled up out front of the Taylor's house, and for a second, she considered refusing to leave the truck. She then realised the pointlessness of such an action, as both boys would be more than capable of physically removing her. So instead, she climbed out after Tim, smiling a little when he took her hand in his. Billy knocked of the front door, and Charlie held her breath in anticipation.

Mrs. Taylor opened the door, surprised to see Billy and Tim looking back at her from the porch. "Billy! Tim! What are you doing here?" Billy stepped to the side and Tami gasped in horror as she caught her first look at Charlie. "Oh my god, Charlie! Honey, what happened to you?!?" she exclaimed, reaching out to pull Charlie into the house. They boys followed as Tami ushered her into the living room, pushing her into one of the dining room chairs. "You tell me right now! Who did this to you?!"

Coach Taylor looked up from his place on the sofa and then jumped up in shock, "What the hell?!". Julie had come out of her room, hearing the commotion and gasping when she saw Charlie's face. Charlie looked from face to face, panicked and, to her horror, burst into tears. Tami threw her arms around her, and glanced at Eric, silently asking him to give them some privacy. Eric nodded, leading the boys into the backyard. Tami gently ushered Charlie into their room, still holding fast. Charlie had missed the feeling of a mother's concerned embrace, and hung on like a drowning man clinging to a lifejacket.

Tami sat them down on the edge of her bed, running a soothing hand through Charlie's hair. "Baby, you need to tell me what happened. I can't help you unless you tell me". Charlie told them the story she told Tim, plus the adventures of last night and today. Tami stood up with a huff, dragging her hand through her hair.

"Please don't make me report him" Charlie pleaded, "I love Dillon. I don't want to have to leave!"

"Charlie, do you realise the position you've put me in? I am legally required to report this! I just.... I can't... I have to talk to Eric about this" she finished, leaving the room. Julie moved further up the bed, laying on her side and motioned for Charlie to follow. She lay down, facing her best friend, cupping Julie's right hand in hers.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked in a small voice.

Charlie dropped her eyes, ashamed. "I couldn't. I couldn't tell anyone. The only reason Tim found out was because he showed up at my house unexpectedly and saw the damage". Julie just nodded, and they lay like that for a long time, each lost in their own thoughts.

Outside Eric was pacing angrily, trying to digest what Billy and Tim had just told him. Doug Pippen was a good friend of his. If he hadn't seen Charlie for himself, he would have defended Doug in a heartbeat. He couldn't believe it. He walked back into the house as Tami was closing the bedroom door. "How's she doin'?" he asked.

Tami just shrugged, "We need to talk."

He nodded, grabbing his keys from the bench. "Later. Right now I'm goin' over there". And with that, he disappeared out the door. Tami sighed, turning the kettle on. This was going to be a long day.

_****Another short chapter, I'm sorry. Just trying to figure it out xo **_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve

Eric pulled up at the front of Doug's house, took a few deep, calming breaths and walked to the front porch. With a quick rap, he swung the door open and stepped inside, immediately finding Doug on the sofa. He let the door close with a slam, inwardly grinning as Doug winced. "Eric, I..."

"Shut up. I don't wanna hear it!" He stepped a little further into the room, noting the condition the assistant coach was in. The left side of his face was puffy and beginning to bruise, his eye already swollen shut. His lip and eyebrow had both been split, and he had a tissue stuffed up his left nostril, presumably to stop the flow of blood. Sighing, Eric took in his surroundings. A stool had been knocked over near the bench, and the books that had been lying atop it were now scattered all over the floor; some books had been knocked off the bookshelf; the coffee table was pushed against the side of one of the sofas (Eric's eyes narrowed as he noticed blood spotted all over the table) and the side table had been knocked over, the lamp broken, which would account for Doug's bandaged hand.

He noticed the damage to the wall and secretly thanked God that Tim was a member of his team, not the opposition. Eric ran a hand through his hair, and crossed to the kitchen, grabbing some ice from the freezer and putting it in a sandwich bag. He reached into the fridge, grabbing a beer, and made his way back into the living room, slapping the ice against Doug's face. It gave him a little joy to hear Doug cry out in pain. Taking a seat across from him, Eric, opened the beer and took a long swallow. Settling his gaze on Doug's face, he raised an eyebrow, silently asking what happened.

Doug sighed, leaning forward in his chair and running a hand over the uninjured side of his face. "I, uh... I don't know what to tell you Eric..."

"Why don't you try telling me when all this started? Was Marion alive? Did you beat her too? Or was it after? You gonna give me some sob story about how you lost the love of your life and it drove you to drink? How you couldn't bear the pain? C'mon, Doug! Tell me! Make me understand how you could possibly find some excuse that actually convinced you that it was ok to beat your own goddamned daughter!!" Yelling buy this time, Eric slammed the beer down on the table and stood up, his fists clenched. He grabbed Doug by the collar of his shirt, hauling him up from the sofa and pinning him against the nearest wall.

"Tell me Doug! C'mon! You better come up with somethin' or I'll make what Tim did to you look like a baby slap!!" To his disgust, Doug started crying. He snatched his hands away from his former friend as if he had some terrible, contagious disease, and Doug slipped down the wall, dropping his face into his hands. Eric, grabbed his beer from the coffee table and took another long swallow, pacing back and forth, trying to work off some of his angry energy. He waited until Doug had stopped crying and circled around the sofa to stand in front of him. "Well?"

Doug took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. "I never hit Marion. Not once. We had our fights, but it never, ever got physical. I was one of those guys who would have killed a man for hittin' a woman, you know that..."

Eric grunted in response, and waited for him to continue.

Doug climbed to his feet, taking a wide berth around an angry Eric and took a seat at the dining table, wincing in pain as his back hit the wooden slats. "I don't exactly remember when it started happening, but I started drinkin' a little more than usual after Marion died, just a little help to try and get me through. I know we had our problems, but I loved that woman more than the world, and suddenly she was gone and I had a little girl to take care of. A little girl who kept askin' when her mama was comin' home. Shit, Eric, I didn't know how to deal with that! I was way out of my depth, so I started drinkin' even more. I know it's not a good excuse, but I did. At first, I was blackin' out. Didn't even know I was hitting her. I'd see her in the mornings, with these bruises on her and I'd ask where she got 'em from, and she'd just look at me....'You did it daddy, don't you remember? I'm sorry I made you mad, daddy, I'll try to be better, I promise...' "

Eric's face flushed dark red with fury and he looked around for something to grab to keep his hands from laying into the Doug.

"I didn't believe her at first… I mean, how could I do somethin' that to my little girl?! Then I started drinkin' whiskey, and although I stopped blackin' out, I just couldn't stop myself. It was like there was someone else inside'a me and I couldn't control what they did. I know I should have given up the drink, but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Every time I'd look at Charlie, I see Marion. Even you have to admit she's the spitting image of her mother. I just... I just couldn't handle living without her and the drink helped dull the pain a little. And the drinkin' got worse as the years went on, and the more I'd drink, the angrier I'd get towards Charlie, but I've never hurt her as bad as I did the other night, Eric. I don't know what got into me, but I just...." He dropped his head into his arms, trying to hide the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

Eric sighed and moved to take the seat opposite Doug at the table. "Not good enough, Doug, Not even close to good enough. There is nothing, nothing, in the world that justifies the abuse of a child. I can't believe that you, a man I've looked up to most of my adult life, would stoop to something so low, so cowardly, as beating your little girl. So here's what's going to happen. You're going to take some leave. I don't know how long, but I'll let you know, once I've decided. You'll say it's family related. You're gonna quit drinkin'. You'll start going to meetings. You're going to see someone- professionally. You're going to learn how to deal with this anger. Charlie's movin' out..."

Doug's head shot up in protest

"No. No! I don't wanna hear it, Doug. She's not living under the same roof as you any longer. It's not safe for her to be around you. You got no right to object to this. You did this! " He glared at the broken man in front of him, picturing Charlie's battered face, and felt no pity; no remorse. Only anger. Anger and disappointment.

"Charlie's going to live with either Billy Riggins or with us, until she graduates, and then decide what she's going to do from there. If, for some reason, your signature is required for anything, I'll be the one bringing the information to you. You no longer have a say in how that girl is raised; you gave that right away a long time ago. Whether or not this becomes a legal matter is yet to be decided, but if it does, I tell you now, we'll be behind Charlie one hundred percent. And if you ever, ever try to hurt or harass Charlie again, I swear to God, I will kill you. You understand?"

Doug nodded, defeated.

"Good. Charlie will be back some time to get the rest of her things. I'll let you know when and you will not be here." While the assistant coach hung his head, Eric walked out, slamming the door behind him.


	13. Chapter 13

****Chapter thirteen**

Meanwhile, back at the Taylor house, Charlie and Julie were lying on Tami's bed together, each lost in their own thoughts, when Tami entered the room carrying her camera. When the girls looked at her questioningly, she took a shaky breath. "Charlie, sweetheart, if this matter goes any further, if you have to tell the police, you're going to need documented proof of your injuries. I'm going to need to take photos of your cuts and bruises..."

Charlie opened and closed her mouth, trying to come up with a convincing argument, but when Tami held out her hand, she knew she couldn't avoid the possibility of having to go the police. With a sigh, she took Tami's hand and sat up on the end of the bed, not sure where to begin.

"Ok, honey, I'm going to take photos of your face first, ok?" Charlie nodded and stared straight ahead, wanting to be done with this as soon as possible. Tami took pictures of each wound of her face from various angles, then her arms, the bruises from her father's hands still clearly visible. Once Tami was done with her arms, Charlie stood and pulled her singlet up to just under her bra. Both Julie and Tami gasped in shock at the severity of the bruising there. After different angles of her ribs, Charlie then pulled her sweatpants down over her hip so Tami could photograph the bruise there. Tami covered her hand with her mouth and had to turn away for a minute, trying to fight her anger and frustration.

When she turned back, she Charlie was in tears, ashamed at the pity she saw in the faces of the two other women in the room. Tami dropped the camera onto the bed and pulled Charlie into a fierce embrace. She felt sickened that someone could inflict that kind of violence on a child, let alone their own child, and while Charlie quietly sobbed into her shoulder, she understood how people could bring themselves to commit murder, because, by god, she was ready to kill Doug Pippen.

Once Charlie had quietened down, she picked up the camera and finished taking the pictures, then stormed out of the room in a fury. Billy and Tim, who had been sitting at the dining table, jumped as she slammed the camera down on the kitchen bench, and set about making tea and coffee, banging cupboards and cups as she went.

Julie sat beside her best friend in the whole world, not knowing even one thing to say to her. For the first time, she was at a loss for words. She grabbed Charlie's hand, squeezing it tightly, trying to convey everything she felt into the touch. Charlie just squeezed right back, understanding the battle raging in her friend. She let go of Julie's hand, making her way into the ensuite to wash her face. Her hands trembled and she reached for a towel, and it took her three attempts to pick it up from the floor after dropping it. Hand in hand, the girls left the bedroom, making for the kitchen.

Tami looked up as they entered, and offered a tight smile, before placing the milk and sugar on the dining table. Tim had risen from his chair as Charlie entered and stood in front of her, looking down at her intently. 'You ok?', his eyes asked silently. She gave a small smile and nodded, placing a hand on his chest. He took her hand and led her to the table to sit beside him, laying a protective arm across the back of the chair. Tami had finished laying everything out of the table, and for a few long minutes, everyone was silent, wrapped up in their own thoughts.

It was Billy who broke the silence, addressing Tami. "What happens now? How do we do we go about this?"

Tami offered a small smile, stirring her coffee absentmindedly. "I think we should wait for Eric to get back, before we start making any definite decisions..." They all nodded their agreement as Eric walked through the front door. He made for the bedroom, motioning for Tami to follow. They all watched as Tami disappeared into the room before looking at each other, apprehension on each of their faces.

In the bedroom Eric had just finished relaying his conversation to Tami, who was pacing back and forth, making him dizzy. "I don't know, hon. Do you really think it's wise to let this go unreported? Do you really think it's wise to let Charlie live with the Riggins boys? I mean, I know there's something goin' on between her and Tim, I've seen the way they are with each other. I don't know if I feel entirely comfortable giving my approval to her living there with him, uninhibited, y'know?"

Eric nodded, rubbing his stubbled chin. "I know, but Charlie's a smart girl. She's survived this long making some pretty serious decisions for herself. She seems at ease with Tim and Billy. She trusts them. We can always monitor her. Drop in from time to time. You can monitor her grades at school, and if anything goes awry, then we'll bring her here to stay with us... How's that sound?"

Tami thought hard about it for a few minutes then sighed, sinking onto the bed beside her husband. "Ok. You make a good point, but I warn you, I'm going to be strict. If even the slightest thing is off, she's outta there!" Eric pulled her into a hug, dropping a kiss on her head.

"And I'll be the one draggin' her out, baby, I promise." He stood up, pulling his wife up behind him, and they made their way to the table to speak to Charlie and the boys.

While Billy and Tim sat through the discussion nodding, Charlie watched them all numbly. She couldn't believe this was really happening. She was finally going to be free. Free to live the way a young girl should. She couldn't believe her father had agreed to this. She couldn't believe Mrs. Taylor had agreed to this! Mrs. Taylor had been very aggressive with the rules she'd come up with, for Charlie living at the Riggins house, and Charlie couple help but smile a little at the motherly protectiveness.

Tami had just finished her lecture and was looking at Charlie expectantly. "Charlie, honey, you ok with all this?"

She nodded, slowly taking in the faces of the five people watching her. "Yeah, I am. I really am" she smiled.

Back in the truck, later that night, Charlie couldn't stop smiling to herself. She couldn't believe she was free. Like, really free. She didn't have the pressure sitting at the back of her head like she normally did. She didn't have the feeling of unease that always accompanied her father's presence. She was free. It was a sentiment she repeated to Tim later, as they lay in bed, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I really don't know how to thank you for everything all of you have done. I haven't had people care about me like this in the longest time. I just...."

Tim smiled softly at the awe in her voice. He was stroking her hair, as she lay snuggled into his side, her hand on his chest. "Charlie..."

"mmm?" she replied tilting her head to look up at him.

"...I'm not so good with words, but... I love you. I have for a long time. I'll never let anything like that happen to you again..."

A tear slipped from her eye, across the bridge of her nose and hit his chest. " I... I love you too, Tim", she replied softly.

"Really? I think you better show me..." he said with a wicked grin. And she did. Over and over again.

The End

**** I'm not sure if I'm satisfied with this ending. I'm toying with the idea of doing a 'future' chapter. See how things have gone, what changes have occurred. I'm not sure. What do you think?**


	14. Chapter 14

****Future Chapter**

"Tim! Hurry the hell up, we're going to be late!" Billy yelled, pounding on the bathroom door. Charlie grinned as she walked out of their room, crossing to the kitchen to grab a soda. She sat on one of the stools while Billy rushed into the living room, struggling with his tie. "Charlie, baby, you look gorgeous. Can you help me with this?" She chuckled, rising from her position to stand before him, her fingers deftly working on the knot. She finished, smoothing it down, and he smiled down at her and kissed her cheek, before running into his room to grab his jacket.

Tim exited the bathroom, his shirt hanging open over his slacks, and she had to bite her lip to stop he groan that threatened to escape. His eyes narrowed, as he approached her, taking in her attire. She smiled, nervously, waiting for him to say something. "Beautiful," he whispered, before dropping a soft kiss to her lips. She blushed, furiously, waving off the compliment, and made her way back to the kitchen. She really was, he thought to himself, as his eyes roamed over her body. Her dress was dark green, and longed to run his mouth across shoulders that were free of straps. The dress was tight, but not too tight, and the skirt fell, kind of flowy, to just above her knees, granting his eyes access to her bare legs, made longer by the green heels she had on. Yeah...she was beautiful.

He buttoned his shirt and held up two ties for her to choose. Grabbing one, she draped it around his neck and began knotting it, as his hands came up to cup her hips, a wicked gleam in his eye. She grinned as he placed a kiss to her shoulder, and pulled away before he could go any further. "Not now, baby, we're going to be late."

He sent her a mock glare, as Billy came rushing back into the room. "Ok, everyone, let's go," he said, practically forcing them out of the house and into his truck. Charlie grinned as Tim held the door open for her, his hand on her backside, 'helping her'. Billy's nervous chatter kept them amused on the ride, and Charlie would be lying if she said she grateful when the school came into view.

They pulled up as the Taylor's were climbing out of their car. Charlie greeted Julie with a hug, before moving to Eric, who pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Charlie, you look very beautiful today," he said with a smile, before holding his hand out to Tim and Billy.

Tami wrapped her arms around Charlie, holding her tight, and when she pulled back, Charlie saw tears in her eyes. Grabbing Gracie from the baby seat, Charlie dropped kisses to her belly as they made their way across the lawn. Tami directed the kids to where they needed to pick up their gowns, before taking Gracie and heading the football field, where the ceremony would take place.

Billy took his seat next to Tami, and leant over Gracie, her tiny hands clasping his big finger. Tami looked at him, a smile on her face and cleared her throat. "Ah, Billy. I've been meaning to talk to you, but I've been so busy lately," He looked at her, a flicker of worry in his eyes, and she pat his arm. "I just want to congratulate you on the way you've handled Charlie. I'm the first to admit I was a bit sceptical about her living with you, but you have done a fantastic job! She has become an amazing young woman, no thanks to you and your brother."

Billy's throat worked as he tried to control the emotion in his voice. "Thank you, Mrs. Taylor, that means an awful lot, coming from you," he finished with a smile, his eyes shining a little.

The 'kids' were in the gym, arranging their gowns, and playing with their hats, when Tyra, Landry and Matt walked in. Tyra ran over to Charlie, scooping her into a hug before doing the same to Julie. Landry and Matt greeted the girls with a kiss and Tim with a handshake, before making their way to collect their gowns. Tim grabbed Charlie's hand, and wandered outside, taking a seat on a low fence and pulled her between his legs. She wrapped her hands around his neck as his snaked around her waist, and pressed her mouth to his in a deep kiss. A series of whistles had her looking over at her shoulder, as the rest of the group came to join them.

"Can you believe it?" Julie asked, taking a seat next to Tim. "Graduation day. Finally. I can't believe we're getting out of here!"

Landry nodded, lacing his fingers with Tyra's. "I know. Seem's kinda surreal, doesn't it. Can't wait to start college."

"I can't wait for the break!" cried Tyra, making the group laugh.

"I can't believe we're all going to college together," Charlie said softly, shaking her head.

It was true. Julie was the first to be accepted to UT, followed by Matt, then Landry and Charlie, with Tim and Tyra receiving their acceptance letters on the same day. Tim's hand drew lazy circles on her lower back and she slid her gaze to him.

She had been so proud the day he got his letter, she had to cry. And she wasn't the only one! Billy shed a few manly tears of happiness, and even Tim got a little choked up. Mrs. Tyalor had squealed and pulled him into a bear hug, tears running down her face, while Coach just looked on, his face full of pride.

As Charlie looked at him, he dropped a soft kiss on her lips and whispered, "I love you" in her ear, then groaned as a teacher began herding them to the football field with the crowd of other students.

As they took their assigned seats, Billy and Mrs. Taylor scooted up and down the aisles, taking pictures of the group, before being ushered back into their seats by Coach. As their names were called out, one by one, Charlie cheered as hard as she could for Tyra and Landry, before glancing around behind her, her eyes searching for one person in particular. She found him sitting a few rows behind the Taylors, his suit freshly pressed, his eyes clear.

She turned back to the front, tears in her own eyes as her name was called, and it was a challenge to pick who was cheering the loudest. Tim, Billy, Mrs. Taylor or her dad. Her face was beaming as she accepted her certificate, and she gave a small wave before descending the stairs, and walking back to her seat, pausing for a quick kiss from Tim, who was seated in the row behind her.

Her heart nearly burst as Tim stood on the stage in his gown and hat, shaking hands with the principal, and she was sure she wasn't going to have a voice left tomorrow, the way she was cheering. Soon they all clutched their certificates, and Lyla finished a speech that brought Charlie and many others to tears, before they let out a collective roar, and threw their hats into the air. She was grinning as she embraced those around her, and laughed as she stepped into the aisle, only to be lifted into a hug from Tim, his face the happiest she had ever seen.

They were joined by their friends, and made their way to their families. While Tami embraced her daughter, Coach wrapped his arms around Charlie, giving her a squeeze. Releasing her, he stepped to Tim, ignoring the hand Tim held out, and pulled him into a hug. "I'm proud of you, son. Damn proud," he said, pulling back, his eyes shining. Tim couldn't speak, just nodded his head, his throat working furiously, and Charlie grasped his arm, smiling up at him.

Soon they were pulled into an enormous hug from Billy, and Charlie spotted her father standing close by, his face beaming.

She excused herself, making her way over to him, and as she stood in front of him, a series of emotions crossed her face. "How are you?" she asked, fiddling with her tassel.

"I'm good, Charlie. I'm doin' really good. Sober four months now," he stated, the pride evident in his voice. Her eyes flew to his, trying to see if he was telling the truth, and she spotted the small pin against his lapel, signifying his sobriety.

Tears misted his eyes as he gazed down at his daughter, "I've missed you Charlie. I'm sorry... I'm so proud of you baby-" he choked off.

At the sound of his voice breaking, Charlie let out a sob, and raced into his arms. They stood together in that embrace, tears flowing down their cheeks, until a discreet cough from behind drew them apart.

Coach stood behind them, his face wary, and he smiled at the happiness on Charlie's face, evident even through the tears. "Eric," her father began, holding out his hand, and Coach hesitated a moment, before clasping it in his own.

"Doug," he replied, "congratulations," he said, motioning to the pin on his jacket. Her father simply nodded, a smile working it's way across his face. "Why, uh, why don't you join us over here?" he asked, rejoining the group. Doug hesitated, before following Charlie, not sure if he was ready to stand up to the glares.

To his relief, he only received a couple of frowns, and as he stood beside Billy, he felt compelled voice his gratitude. "Billy, I just want to thank you and your brother for everything you've done for Charlie. I'm very grateful she had someone lookin' out for her," he said, a tight smile on his face.

Billy regarded him for a moment, before nodding and held out his hand. "It's been an absolute pleasure havin' Charlie around." her replied, as Doug pumped his hand. He then moved to Tim, who sent him a hard stare, only softening when he felt Charlie slip her hand into his. He nodded, and shook Doug's hand briefly, still angry too angry to be completely civil.

After millions of photos, people began to disperse from the field, and Coach Taylor gathered their things before herding them towards the cars. "So, the graduation party is at our house in an hour. I fully expect to see every one of you kids there," he looked from one to the other, and they all grinned, nodding their heads in agreement. "Doug," he turned, addressing the ex-coach, "It'd be our pleasure if you'd come too," surprising them all, including Doug.

His mouth gaped for a moment, before looking to Charlie for approval. When she nodded, he smiled, and looked back towards Eric. "I'd love to. Thank you."

They departed then, with another reminder that the party would begin in an hour, and the Taylor's pulled out of the parking lot. Charlie hugged her dad again, saying she would see him later, and returned to Billy and Tim. Tim looked down at her happy face, and was silently glad her father had begun to clean up his act, and that he'd shown up today. It had taken guts, Tim had to give him that.

He felt more fulfilled than he had ever felt in his life. He and Billy were getting along, he had the love of an amazing girl who loved him for who he was, and he was going to college.

Billy stood between them and threw his arms around their shoulders. "Ok kids. Let's go home!" he exclaimed making Tim grin.

Life just didn't get any better than this.

The End.

_****I pray you feel this ending does the story justice. I hope that you've all enjoyed reading it, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I love these characters, and wish I could write about them forever.**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews and support for my first fanfic. You guys are fantastic.**_

_**Much love. xoxo**_


End file.
